1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a beaker type dyeing machine, in which a plurality of beakers for materials to be dyed and dyeing liquor standing in a support are present, whereby each beaker is provided with a lid, having further a drive for the support for a reciprocating pivoting of the beakers for a shifting of their longitudinal axes, and having a heater for heating said beakers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a beaker type dyeing machine is disclosed in the DE-PS 513 285. In this beaker type dyeing machine the support is surrounded by a case which is filled with water, whereby the water is heated by means of steam pipes arranged in the case such as to heat the beakers.
In case of dyeing procedures made in laboratories the artisan occupying himself with the improvement of textile articles must be able to rely on uniform results from the laboratory which allows him a precise, impeccable transferring of the recipe from the laboratory into the production works. The uniformity of the colorations depends on various parameters. Among others, a controlled adding of additives and also partly of the dyeing material into the inner space of the beakers at an arbitrarily selectable time is quite desirable because this is a substantial factor regarding the influence for a uniform dyeing. This is, however, not possible with known beaker type dyeing machines because no access from the outside to the beakers standing in the support and the support in turn located in the case exists. Also in case of other beaker type dyeing machines, in which the beakers are arranged along the periphery of a circular disk in such a manner that their longitudinal axes extend slanted in two planes relative to the axis of rotation of the circular disk, such that during the rotation of this circular disk these beakers perform a wobbling motion a controlled adding of additives is not possible because due to the rotation of the circular disk it is not possible to add any additives to the individual beakers when they are moving.